


I Have Been Homesick for You

by Nightwing11



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Feels, Temporary Character Death, Uncle Sam Wilson, Uncle Tony Stark, can't we all just get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing11/pseuds/Nightwing11
Summary: A combination of comic book and MCU Civil War arcs. *NOT* Infinity War compliant, so no need to worry about spoilers here.After the fight over the accords, Steve Rogers turned himself into authorities to free his teammates from The Raft. However, he was shot dead on the Capitol steps before he could secure their freedom. Now his friends, along with Steve's teenage daughter, must work through their grief while continuing their stand against the Accords.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Soooo, I've been toying with this idea for a while and, since Infinity War is coming out, finally figured I'd get around to writing and posting it. The timeline/any changes to canon are described in the prologue, but to summarize:  
> Avengers still happened pretty soon after Steve was found/unfrozen  
> Steve met Sam before the Battle of New York. Sam fought with the Avengers and he and Steve have been friends since.  
> The events of Captain America:Winter Soldier happened a year and a half prior to this story.  
> The events of Age of Ultron happened a year prior to this story. Hawkeye died in Sokovia (I know, I know, but y'all know how much I love Clint, so just TRUST ME, alright?)  
> The events of Civil War happened a little less than a month before this story.  
> Rather than break into the Raft, Steve turned himself in to get his team immunity and was shot on the Capitol steps when taken in (like in the Death of Captain America comic.) 
> 
> I believe that's everything that's majorly changed, but if anything isn't clear, please feel free to message me or ask in the comments and I'll gladly explain what's going on in my muddled brain. lol. 
> 
> *Title of the Fic taken from The Avett Brothers' "A Father's First Spring."

So, here’s how the story goes:

 

In 2003, Steve was thawed from the ice and let back into the world. He was lost, depressed and confused and grief-stricken, mourning the loss of his entire world, especially the love of his life, Bucky Barnes.

 

And Steve tried to assimilate, tried to move past the grief of losing so much, tried to ignore the pang in chest when he saw the other Commandos old and grey or when Peggy didn’t remember him or even herself.

 

But the truth was, he was spiraling.

 

It got a little better when he ran into Sam Wilson one day on a run through Central Park. The two hit it off and, for the first time this century, Steve had a friend.

 

Then a mad god attacked New York and Steve found himself thrust into a dysfunctional team of superpowered beings trying to save the city. And low and behold his new friend Sam came flying (literally flying, the man had metal wings) in and helped save the day (because of course Steve couldn’t become friends with normal people, apparently.)

 

Despite it all, Steve’s friendship with Sam grew, as did his friendship with Tony Stark, oddly enough. The two were so vastly differently, but they balanced each other out. And despite their constant bickering, they had a mutual respect that allowed their friendship to thrive.

 

However, Steve was still struggling, rejecting Sam’s numerous requests to come to the Harlem VA and sit in on one of the sessions or just talk to someone about his grief.

 

But one morning, a few months after the battle of New York, Steve heard crying behind a dumpster outside his building. Investigating, he found a baby girl, a newborn by the looks of her, wrapped only in a thin sheet, her face and fingers turning an unsettling shade of blue due to the cold November air. She screamed and screamed.

 

Until Steve picked her up and held her tight to his chest, soothing her as her cries quickly turned into soft whimpers as she nestled against Steve.

 

Panicking, he immediately called Sam, unsure what to do. And Sam Wilson, being the saint that he is, merely told Steve to get the kid inside, get her warm, and that he was on his way.

 

So, Steve took the baby inside, kicking up the heat in his already toasty apartment (Steve had hated the cold since he woke up from the ice). Maneuvering carefully so he barely even jostled the baby, he laid on the couch, cuddling her closely.

“Shh, hey, it’s okay, Sunshine. It’s okay.”

 

Grabbing two blankets, he rested them over the baby, hand rubbing gentle circles on her back. She started to cry again, eyes squeezed shut and little hands curled into fists.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s alright.” Steve looked around his apartment, helpless. “You’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe until we can get you-” He almost said “home” but stopped himself, his blood boiling at that idea that someone had left this child in the alley. Regardless of the reasons, home clearly wasn’t a safe option anymore. “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Steve was reaching for his phone to google “how to take care of a baby,” when his window opened and Sam, in his Falcon wings, stepped inside, carrying a duffle bag in his hand.

“Grabbed some of my niece’s stuff my sister left at my place. Figured she was probably starving.” He walked over closer, getting a better look at the kid.  “Shit, she can’t be older than a week.”

 

“Who the fuck would leave a kid like that?” Steve spat, causing the baby in his arms to wiggle and cry louder.

 

“Steve, man, you gotta stay calm. Babies can sense when you’re riled up.” Sam was already moving toward the kitchen, getting a bottle ready. “Change her diaper, but leave her out of the onesie. And take off your shirt. Skin contact calms babies. We’ll worry about giving her a bath after she’s stopped fussin’.”

 

“Shouldn’t we call someone?” Steve asked, still trying to calm the child from his earlier outburst.

 

“Already called Stark. He, Banner, and Pepper are on their way.”

 

“Why?” Steve was staring at the diaper like it was a complicated equation before he dove in and started to clunkily change the kid.

 

“Banner’s coming to check the kid over, Pepper’s going to handle PR and make sure no one oversteps. Stark’s probably just bored.”

 

Steve finally got the diaper changed. “There’s a girl. Is that better?” he cooed, frowning as the child kept crying. “What’s wrong? Is she hurt?”

 

“I told you, she’s probably hungry. Shirt. Off.” Sam walked toward them, checking the temperature of the formula on his wrist, waiting until Steve had stripped before handing him the bottle. “Let’s pray to God she knows how to take a bottle.”

 

Steve swallowed his own nerves, holding his breath. Soon, the infant latched onto the bottle, eating hungrily, falling utterly silent for the first time since Steve had found her.

  
“Thank Christ.” He muttered, sitting down heavily on the couch with the child , as Sam tucked a blanket around her.

 

For the first time, Steve actually took a moment to really look at the baby and was taken aback by just how tiny she was - easily cradled in one of his massive arms. A soft tuft of hair was already curling at the top of her head.

 

She turned bright eyes on him and Steve’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes didn’t leave her until hers slid closed minutes later, the now-empty bottle’s nipple falling out of her mouth as she fell asleep in Steve’s arms.

 

After a few moments, he looked up at Sam, who responded with a muttered “oh, shit.” His look was incredulously. “You want to keep her.”

 

“I didn’t say that.” Steve protested. But they both noticed, he didn’t deny it either.

 

For the first time since he woke, Steve felt like he had a purpose, a reason for getting up. For the first time since he watched Bucky fall, the large hole in his heart didn’t feel quite so big.

 

He was sure somewhere Bucky and Peggy were shaking their heads at him, at how quickly he loved, at his need to protect everyone he came across.

 

“Look.” Sam pleaded. “Let’s… don’t put the cart in front of the horse yet. There might be someone looking for her.”

 

Steve looked up at Sam with narrowed, angry eyes. “They _left_ her, Sam.”

 

“I know, Steve, but just…don’t get attached until we know our options.”

 

So, Steve pushed all thoughts of adoption and keeping the baby out of his mind. Not allowing himself to play around with what he’d name her or how he’d paint her nursery.

 

He kept the child close to him when Pepper, Tony, and Bruce arrived, barely able to bring himself to hand the girl over to the doctor for examination.

 

Thank _god_ everything was fine. She was cold and would need shots and antibiotics to keep her from developing too nasty of a bug from the exposure, but otherwise was in perfect health.

 

Pepper had contacted a local case worker, discussing emergency child care for the night when Steve finally spoke.

 

“I want to keep her.”

 

Silence fell over the room, before it erupted into chaos. Tony shouting, Pepper shouting over him to be heard, Bruce trying to calmly remind Steve of all the responsibilities that come with a child. Sam just sat back and watched it all unfold, until Steve finally snapped at all of them, telling them to quiet down before they woke the baby.

 

He gently nestled her on some couch cushions on the floor, stacking pillows around so there was no way she could roll off.

 

Then began the long, long, _long_ night of convincing the other four adults that, yes, he knew what he was getting into, and _yes_ , he wanted to keep the kid. The group finally caved, agreeing that they should keep it as underwraps as possible, for both Steve and the child’s safety.

 

And so it went.

 

Pepper and Nick Fury got the ball rolling to make everything official after SHIELD had ran into only dead-ends while searching for the child’s birth parents.

 

No one ever reported her missing. No one came looking for her.

 

Steve named her Jamie Elizabeth Rogers, and within a month, Sam swore she was the most spoilt child in America.

 

Steve painted the nursery with a skyline of the Brooklyn of old and filled the room full of more toys and clothes than any baby could ever need. (He sobbed the first time she cuddled up next to the Bucky Bear he had specially ordered for her.)

 

And, god, he wished Bucky was there to see the little girl Steve named after him.

 

Steve remembered their quiet whispers between kisses of wanting to start a family at a time when both men knew they couldn’t. Remembered Bucky had given Steve his blessing to be with Peggy if he wanted so he could have the family he’d always wanted. (And Steve had loved Peggy and could have been so happy with her, but he rejected Bucky’s idea, promising the other man to the end of the line, however that looked.)

 

Steve cried for Bucky on sleepless nights while Jamie was teething, remember how good his partner was with his little sisters and how much he would have adored their little girl. (And yes, in Steve’s head it was always “their” child. Bucky may have been gone, but that didn’t make Jamie any less his. And that had taken a long time for Sam to wrap his head around, but, once Steve reminded him that, while Bucky had been gone 60 years, to him it had only been six months, he got it.)

 

And Steve told Jamie so much about Bucky, especially when she started asking about only having one parent. He told her how much Bucky would have loved her, how she would have been his favorite person on the planet. About how hard he worked to keep her Daddy safe and healthy before he became Captain America.

 

And Bucky soon became Papa to Jamie. And she knew that she had two parents, even if one of them was “watching her from Heaven.”

 

And so it went.

 

Only Steve, Sam, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Nick Fury knew of Jamie’s connection to Steve at first. For the first time ever, Steve donned a secret identity, dying his hair brown and growing a beard so he could go out with Jamie without raising suspicion.

 

To the outside world, they were merely widower accountant Grant Barnes and his daughter, Jamie.

 

Jamie went to daycare (which Tony monitored at all times, because if Steve was a helicopter parent, then Tony was a helicopter Uncle), Steve saved the world. The other Avengers and SHIELD knew nothing of Steve’s secret life.

 

And so it went.

 

Until Jamie was six and Steve, Tony, and Sam were all badly hurt during a battle with Doctor Doom. Jamie decided to sneak away from her babysitter and into Manhattan to check on them, nearly giving her father a heart attack and revealing her presence to a handful of other Avengers: Natasha, Clint, Thor, Wanda, and Rhodey to be exact (but that’s a story for another day.)

 

They all became her surrogate family. (Seriously, if Steve didn’t put his foot down, by the time she was eight she would have convinced Thor to let her rule Asgard and Wanda and Clint would have bought her an entire Toys R Us.)

 

And so it went.

Until she was twelve and her mutant ability manifested while confronting a bully.

  
Steve took her to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, where he was forced to reveal her identity once more, though only to Charles and Logan, the latter of whom swore to Steve he would keep an eye on the kid (although he was sure it’d be a daunting task if she was a quarter as self-righteous as her father.)

 

And so it went.

 

Steve picked Jamie up every weekend to come home (except when he was on missions, then he’d visit her as soon as he got back) and called her at least every other night.

 

Until the reveal of HYDRA, during which Bucky Barnes showed himself to be alive, but so very, very hurt.

 

And then Steve took off to Europe, then Asia, Africa, then back to Europe to find his lost love.

 

And then Clint was killed in Sokovia.

 

And Steve started taking more weekend missions and briefings.

 

Jamie didn’t hear from her father for days, sometimes weeks, at a time, didn’t see him for months.

 

And then Steve found Bucky and the Avengers’ Civil War started and the only family the girl had known was torn apart, most captured, some missing.

 

And so it went.

 

Until Steve turned himself in to free his teammates and was shot dead on the Capitol steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be many chapters long. I already have additional chapters snippets of others done, so I'm hoping to post fairly frequently, but my life has the tendency to get pretty chaotic, so I don't have a set day/timeline on which I plan to post. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr: sgt-buckys-eyeliner. And a special thanks to my beta reader: floating-khoshek-floats


	2. Chapter 1

The Blackbird began its descent into the middle of the Wakandan jungle.

 

Logan looked at the girl in the copilot seat next to him. “Sure you wanna do this? Might not go the way you want.”

 

She barely glanced his way, her eyes red-rimmed, dark circles under them as she nodded.

 

“Alright, kid.” Logan’s gruff voice was much softer than most people thought possible as he landed the plane. He unbuckled then knelt in front of her, making her look at him. “But, if you change your mind and want to head back to Xavier’s, you say the word and we’re gone. No questions, no hesitation. Okay?”

 

She nodded again, swallowing loudly, as though she wanted to answer him but the words were trapped in her throat.  

 

Wolverine glanced outside and clocked a dozen Dora Milaje lining the treeline, armed to the teeth.

 

“Great. The welcome wagon’s here.” He glanced over at the her. “Keep your hands up and stay behind me. ‘Challa’s not much of a fan of surprises and neither are his bodyguards.”

 

The ramp lowered and Logan walked out first, his body acting as a shield for the teen.

 

One Dora Milaje stepped forward, weapon raised.

 

“Yeah, calm down. Tell your King that Logan’s here to see him.” Wolverine grumbled with an eyeroll, totally unphased by the vast number of weapons pointed at him, though he did angle himself in such a way to block as much of his counterpart as possible.

 

“What is your business here?”

 

“My business is seeing your King.”

 

The leader motioned with her spear toward the girl, causing Logan to snarl lowly and step in front of her.

 

“And who is this?” The leader asked, eyes still boring into the girl.

 

The girl stared at her, mouth opening to answer but no words came out.

 

The woman’s face softened, spear angling away ever so slightly as she took in the state of the teenager. “Has this man hurt you, my child? We can take you to safety, he is no threat to us. You will be safe.”

 

The girl quickly shook her head. “No.” It came out strangled and hoarse. She cleared her throat before trying again. “No, I- He brought me here. I _asked_ him to bring me here.”

 

“And why is that, young one?”

 

“I’m Jamie Rogers. My Dad is-was Captain America.” She admitted though the words seemed forced and unnatural, as though she was so unused to saying them. “I need to speak to the King about James Barnes. _Please_.”  

* * *

 

 

T’Challa met them at the entrance to the palace, standing in all his regal glory.

 

Jamie, having not forgotten the manners that were so deeply instilled in her by her father, bowed.

 

Logan merely nodded, a muttered “Panther.”

 

“I would ask why one of the X-Men is here with the daughter of Steve Rogers mere hours after his death, but I sense I already know the answer.” He looked at Jamie, genuine sorrow on his face. “Your father was an honorable man. You have my condolences.”

 

“Thank you.” She swallowed. “Your Majesty, I’m--”

 

“Here for the Soldier, yes?”

 

“His name is Sergeant James Barnes,” Jamie spat defensively, hands curling into fists.

 

The Dora Milaje around them tensed, once more raising their weapons.

 

“Jamie,” Logan warned, though he moved closer to the girl in case the conversation came to blows.

 

T’Challa waved his hand, calming his guards, before speaking once more to the girl. “I meant no offense. You are more than welcome to see him. Please, follow me.”

 

He led the two into the palace, his guards falling into step behind them.

 

“The cryo process went very well. I assure you he was not, nor is he, in any pain since arriving in Wakanda. Our head scientist - my sister, Princess Shuri - was able to build him a new arm from vibranium, but is still searching for ways to remove the triggers.”

 

“Any idea how long it’ll be, bub?”

 

T’Challa shook his head sadly. “Sadly, I do not. We’ve come close a few times, even woken him a time or two to see the process worked. It did not. Shuri will have more details. We can go to her lab after you see him.”

 

“Maybe, if she doesn’t...have any new ideas, we could call Professor Xavier? He could help?” Jamie sounded hesitant but desperate.

 

T’Challa merely nodded and gave her a small smile. “If he is willing and believes he could be of assistance, he is more than welcome. Frankly, I’m surprised your father didn’t consulted him about Sergeant Barnes’ condition already.”  


“Yeah, well, Rogers slipped up a lot recently.” Logan huffed under his breath.

 

Jamie froze when they entered the medical room, her eyes instantly latching onto the small, frosted window that revealed Barnes’ frozen face.

 

Mindlessly, she walked over to the cryochamber, hand running along it.

 

Logan leaned against the wall by the door, while T’Challa stood in the middle of the room, both giving her space.

 

Finally, T’Challa broke the silence. “This was his choice.”

 

“That was before things changed. He…” She swallowed loudly. “My dad told me a lot about him. He’d want to help.”

 

“He has been through a great ordeal,” T’Challa explained, not unkind. “He may never be the same man your father remembered.”

 

“Dad told me he seemed better. That he was acting more like h-himself.”

 

“Yes. And James Barnes would never want to be a danger to himself or those around him, especially Captain Rogers’ daughter,” T’Challa tried to reason.

 

“And what if something happens?” Jamie argued. “He’s vulnerable. If something happens, he’s helpless.”

 

“Do you doubt my abilities to keep my kingdom safe?”

  
“Yes! I...” She pressed a fist to her mouth, and for the first time since she had arrived in Wakanda, her emotions broke through, tears welling in her eyes as her voice cracked. “I just can’t lose anyone else.”

 

T’Challa stepped closer, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I am so very sorry for your loss. Having lost my own father recently...I understand the sting. But this was his choice, and to deny him that would make me as reprehensible as the men who stripped him of his choices for over seventy years.”

 

“But, he’s…”

 

“I promise you I will devote as many of Wakanda’s resources as I can spare to bring him back to you. You both are going to need each other and I have no desire to keep you apart a moment longer than necessary.”

 

Jamie looked away, blinking rapidly as tears built in her eyes. “I owe you all so much.”

 

T’Challa smiled softly. “You owe me nothing. Sergeant Barnes is a good man, as was your father. I am only sorry it took me so long to offer them aid.”

 

“Brother, I have great news!” Shuri rushed in, her eyes bloodshot, looking exhausted but enthusiastic. “I think I may have -”

  
She stopped short upon seeing the two newcomers, her excitement building. “Did you bring me a broken white girl to fix this time?”

 

“Shuri.” His serious voice snapping her out of her playful mood. “This is Logan - the Wolverine. And Captain Rogers’ daughter, Jamie.”

 

Shuri looked between her brother and Jamie a few times before she rushed toward the girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“I am so sorry for your loss.” Shuri murmured.

 

Jamie froze for a minute, then wrapped her arms around Shuri, clinging to the Princess as she finally let a few tears fall.

 

Logan looked at T’Challa questioningly.

 

“We recently lost our own father.” The King explained, watching the two girls sadly. “Shuri took it...especially hard. The thought of anyone else feeling what she felt after he passed…”

 

“I do not know you, Jamie Rogers. But I know you are strong. And brave. You will weather this. You will live.” T’Challa overheard his sister repeating the same words he had spoken to her after their own father has passed away. He smiled softly to himself, impressed by his sisters desire to fix anything broken, whether it was technology or people.

 

Jamie eventually pulled away, wiping at her eyes and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Whether out of embarrassment that she had broken down or fear she would break down again, T’Challa couldn’t be sure, but he could at least take the focus off the poor girl.

  
“Shuri, you said you had good news?”

 

“Oh!” Shuri’s face lit up. “I believe I’ve figured out a way to remove the last of the triggers from Sergeant Barnes’ mind.”

 

“Really?” Jamie’s voice was so hopeful and T’Challa prayed that his sister hadn’t instilled some sort of false hope in the poor girl.

 

“I cannot be certain until we wake him up, but the last procedure yielded promising results. I was able to pinpoint the last n-” she stopped, before waving them off. “It will take longer to explain than the actual procedure will. Give me an hour then we should be able to begin waking him up.”

 

T’Challa sized his sister up. “Did you even rest last night?”

 

“I can sleep when I’m dead.” She brushed off, rolling her eyes when she felt T’Challa’s glare on her. “Which, yes, I know. Won’t be for a long time. But I am fine to do the procedure. Now, stop motherhenning and let me work.”

* * *

 

 

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, and he tensed, instantly. Waiting to fall forward from the chamber, for rough calloused hands to grab him by his arms, pulling him mercilessly to and fro, before shoving him into that damned chair, where they could wipe his slate clean and start anew.

 

However, that didn’t happen.

 

As he slowly got his bearings back, Bucky realized he wasn’t in the cryo pod, but rather lying on a large, warm cot, wearing soft pajamas while numerous blankets covered his body.

 

He looked across to Shuri who was smiling warmly at him. “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes.”

 

“It’s Bucky.” He corrected, for at least the fifth time since he had met the princess.

 

Bucky sat up slowly, wincing. He looked down at his mismatched hands, happy the new arm he and Shuri had discussed was already attached.

 

“Welcome back.” T’Challa greeted.

 

“Highness.” Bucky said gruffly, stretching his cold, stiff muscles. “How long has it been?”

 

“Just over a month.”

 

“You figured out how to unscrew-up my head in a few weeks?”

 

“We believe so.” Shuri answered.

 

“Believe so?” Bucky questioned warily.  

 

Shuri nodded. “While the procedure should have worked, we won’t know for certain until we test the triggers once more.”

 

He turned around, taking in the whole room. His gaze went from T’Challa to Logan, then finally locked on Jamie. He froze, body going rigid, eyes widening in terror.

  
Everything stopped for a moment, a tense silence falling over the group like a net, before Bucky shot off the bed and over to the furthest wall, growling, “Get her the fuck outta here.”

 

“Bucky-” Jamie made to step forward, eyes welling with tears, but Logan’s hand on her shoulder halted her movements.

 

“James,” T’Challa asked, voice warm and soothing as he gestured to Jamie. “Do you know who this is?”

 

And of course Bucky did. Steve had been so excited to tell him about the kid, “our kid, Bucky. Our daughter. God, you’re going to love her so much.” Had scrolled through his tablet (which, thank God, T’Challa was able to make untraceable), showing him pictures of Jamie through the years. (And Bucky absolutely did not tear up at the knowledge that Steve had named his daughter after him. Not his Ma, not Becca, but _him.)_

 

Steve had showed him videos of birthday parties, of her as a toddler, covered in fingerpaint as she tried to copy Steve’s drawing. Of her as a young child, playing soccer, later a teenager playing guitar.

 

And Steve had just glowed when he talked about her, his love for her so big and bright that Bucky found himself in awe of it.

 

Which is why he couldn’t _believe_ they had let her get within a mile of him when he could be a threat, when the Winter Soldier could be activated at any time.

 

“Yes, I know who the fuck it is! What the fuck were you guys thinking? Bringing Steve’s daughter in here while I might still be…” He gestured vaguely to his head, moving his hand in an agitated manner. “It’s bad enough you let Shuri near me.”

 

“Bucky, everything is fine. We are safe.” Shuri tried to reason, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder, but he shied away from the touch.

 

“Fine? What if I snap? What if I hurt her?”

 

“Bub.” Logan stepped forward, letting his claws extend from his hands. “Trust me, ain’t no way you’re hurtin’ the kid.”

 

“And, I believe my brother demonstrated in Berlin that he was more than capable of restraining you if need be.” Shuri added.

 

Bucky scoffed, unimpressed with her assessment of the fight.

 

“James.” T’Challa’s voice held all the authority and power one would imagine from a King. “Do you honestly believe I would let you near Shuri if I believed you to be a danger?”

 

The tension slowly seeped out of Bucky. However, he still only had eyes for Jamie.

 

“Fine. Test the words. But you sure as shit ain’t doing it with her in here.”

 

“Buck-” Jamie started, but was once more silenced by Logan’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“No. If we’re doing this, she’s not in here. Neither is Steve.”

 

Bucky looked around the room once more, brow furrowing in confusion. “Where is Steve? No way that little punk would miss this reunion,” he said with a chuckle.

 

A sharp intake of breath from Jamie echoed across the room as the others fell silent.

 

And that, in it of itself, was enough to tell Bucky all he needed to know.

 

The world seemed to freeze around him, icing the blood in his veins more thoroughly than any cryochamber ever had. His stomach dropped and bile rose in his throat, because, this...this couldn’t be happening. He was supposed to wake up and Steve would be there and they’d go back to Brooklyn, and yeah, Bucky was still terrified of raising a teenager, but they’d be a family.

 

But, that wasn’t in the cards for them anymore.

 

His heart ached as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact that Steve, the most important and stable person, most beautiful thing in his _life_ was gone.

 

That he’d never again see Steve’s blue eyes, bright with happiness. That he’d never run his hand through Steve’s hair, scratching the scalp lightly to calm Steve when he became too tense. Never be able to curl around Steve as they both slept. Never feel Steve’s breath against his ear as the blond whispered over and over “I love you.”

 

Steve had died, probably alone and terrified, knowing he was leaving Jamie and Bucky alone.

 

And Bucky had been taking a fucking nap. Hadn’t been there to protect Steve, to protect his family.

 

And god, that guilt weighed him down more than the metal arm ever would.

 

Meanwhile, he just stared ahead blankly, the only sign of his emotional distress were his hands curling into fists, his dull eyes looking sad.

 

“How?” He finally asked.

 

“Stark captured the rest of your team when you and Steve got away. Put them in a supermax facility in the Atlantic Ocean.” Logan explained.

 

“Jesus.” Bucky muttered, running a hand down his face.

 

“Obviously that didn’t sit well with Rogers, so, after you went under, he agreed to turn himself in in exchange for granting them immunity. Stark and the government agreed.”

 

“Then they shot him,” Jamie explained, a distant look in her eyes. “When they were taking him into the courthouse. They just shot him.”

 

Logan rested a hand on her shoulder to gently shake her out of her stupor.

 

“He was shot, three times. The shooter was never identified.” T’Challa explained. “Your government decreed that, since Steve was no longer alive to be held accountable for his team’s crime, that his teammates would stay imprisoned.”

 

Bucky looked around, before nodding. “When do we leave?”

 

“Pardon?” T’Challa asked.

 

“I figure that’s why you woke me up, right? We run the test then go bust the others out?”

 

Jamie nodded. “We’re ready.”

 

“You ain’t goin’, kid.” Logan stated simply, leaving no room for discussion.

 

Or, no room for discussion if you weren’t arguing with a Rogers.

 

“They have Wanda and my Uncle Sam. I’m going.” Feet apart, back straight, she looked every bit like a soldier ready for battle.

 

“If they catch you, they’ll haul your ass to Tony. Steve made him your guardian in his Will,” Logan explained.

 

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to make sure that doesn’t happen,” she quipped.

 

T’Challa nodded. “I will also be there to ensure your safety, and will provide you and your comrades sanctuary here in Wakanda once we’ve freed them.”

  
“Your majesty, you don’t-” Jamie started, but T’Challa cut her off with a raised hand.

 

“My misguided actions led to the unjust imprisonment of your friends. I would not be a king worthy of following if I did not do my part to fix the consequences of my mistakes.”

 

Jamie looked around and nodded. “Okay, then. We can go after Bucky gets the all clear. Got my Danger Room suit in the Blackbird.”

  
Logan sighed. “Kid, you haven’t stopped in almost 27 hours. Let’s get some shut eye and-”

 

“No. I’m not leaving them down there a second longer than we have to.”

 

“A plan would be advisable,” T’Challa tried to placate, but Jamie shook her head.

 

“We can plan on the way. Hell, we don’t even _need_ a plan, the four of us could tear that place apart if need be.”

 

“You’re exhausted. You need sleep,” Logan tried again.

 

“I will sleep,” Jamie snapped out, her voice reminiscent of when her father would scold Fury or Hill for doing something he didn’t agree with, “after we have Sam and Wanda and the rest of my Dad’s team out of the hellhole that Stark shoved them into.”

 

“You really gonna make Barnes here jump on a plane in the next five minutes? Hell, he hasn’t even warmed up yet.” Logan pointed out.

  
Jamie instantly deflated, whipping her head around to look at Bucky, eyes wide with guilt, with horror. Her hand, trembling violently, covered her mouth. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

 

Her breath grew short, body tense as she struggled to get breath through her throat. She looked around wildly.

 

“Kid?” Logan’s voice was laced with concern he didn’t normally let show.

 

Shuri reached towards her.

 

Jamie lurched back before she could touch her, clattering against a nearby medical tray, knocking all the instruments upon it to the floor with a loud clatter.

 

“Bucky. Oh my god. I woke you up and gave you a mission. Just like -”

  
She darted to the nearest trashcan, heaving violently, though only a small amount of bile left her otherwise empty stomach.

 

“Hey.” Bucky hurried over, kneeling next to her.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She muttered, hands covering her face.

 

“Look at me.” He ordered, hesitantly resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting his gaze through a haze of guilt. “You gonna punish me if I don’t go help? Find a way to make me comply?” He forced out the last word, even though it tasted like fire on his tongue.

 

She looked even more horror-stricken. “No, oh my god, Bucky. No. I would never. I won’t _let_ anyone-”

 

“Then you aren’t like HYDRA.” He spoke over her. “I want to help. It’s the right thing to do. They helped me and they’re Steve’s team. I’m _choosing_ to help. This isn’t anything like HYDRA.”

 

She swallowed, but nodded, the guilt not quite leaving her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Ain’t nothing to apologize for. You just got a bit blinded by trying to do the right thing.” The _like someone else I knew_ remained unspoken, though it hung heavy in the air. “So, why don’t I grab some food and get my joints thawed out while we come up with a plan. Just a bare bones one. Then we’ll head out.”

 

“And you can sleep on the plane on the way there.” Logan chimed in from behind them.

 

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Would you rather we wait until tomorrow so you can sleep here?”

 

Jamie sighed, annoyed, but finally nodded. “Fine, we’ll wait until Bucky’s okay before we leave. Then I’ll sleep on the plane.”

* * *

 

She didn’t sleep on the plane.

 

If the situation (the whole damn world, honestly) wasn’t so fucked up and bleak, Bucky would have laughed at the men for actually thinking the kid was going to try to sleep. She’s a _Rogers,_ which means her own sense of self-preservation was far lower than the average human.

 

(And no, that thought wasn’t going to give Bucky a fucking stomach ulcer or anything.)

 

Jamie paced back and forth the entire four hour flight, ignoring Logan’s protest, which finally tapered into muttering how he wished Xavier had accompanied them to make the kid sleep.

 

Finally, _finally_ , they landed the plane at The Raft.

 

T’Challa walked out first, claiming to need to interrogate the prisoners on behalf of Wakanda. The guards went to follow, but Logan and Bucky snuck up behind them, knocking them unconscious before they could make a move, both glaring at Jamie as she tried to get involved.

 

They quietly crept through the base, finally splitting up into two teams, Logan and Jamie, and T’Challa and Bucky, hoping to cover more ground, since none of them were too certain of the layout.

 

Finally, Bucky and T’Challa stumbled upon those being held captive - Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, and, of course, Sam Wilson.

 

Bucky instantly made his way toward Sam’s cell as T’Challa let the others know, via earpiece, that they had found the captives.

 

Sam watched Bucky, wide-eyed, as he tried to figure the mechanism for opening the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you think, Wilson? We’re busting you guys out.”

 

Sam pointed toward the king, who was currently trying to unlock Scott’s cell. “And him?”

 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder and nodded. “He’s on our side, now.”

  
“Yeah, that’s great and all. But, why didn’t you do this before Steve decided to be a martyr?” Sam crossed his arms, anger coursing through him.

 

“I had T’Challa put me back in cryo. I didn’t want to hurt anyone and I thought… I thought Steve would be better off. If I had known…” Bucky looked away, swallowing guiltily.

 

Sam sighed, the anger deflating out of him. “It’s not your fault, Barnes. And as grateful as I am that you’re trying to help, this is the last place you need to be right now. You need to _go_.”

Sam started, but Bucky cut him off with a shake of the head.

 

“Your Steve’s team. He died trying to get you free.” Finally giving up, Bucky simply punched the locking mechanism with his metal arm, causing it to short and unlock.

 

Sam stepped out as Bucky finished. “You’re his family. The kid’s going to need you.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “The kid?”

 

Frantic footsteps echoed down the hallway outside. The thuds and crashes of bodies hitting walls sounded right outside the door.

 

Sam was already moving toward the door when Jamie whipped around it, slamming a guard into the doorframe, face-first, knocking him out cold.  

 

She froze, eyes wide as she saw her uncle in the flesh for the first time in months.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead her face crumpled, a loud sob breaking free from her throat.

 

Sam kept moving, never breaking stride as he pulled the girl into a tight hug. Her cries grew even louder, her hands fisting in the material of Sam’s prison uniform.

 

He hummed comfortingly, repeating a mantra of “I’m here,” and “you saved us” and “it’ll be okay.” He apologized throughout, cradling the back of her head as he embraced her tightly, their loss a heavy weight on both their shoulders.

 

Finally, Scott cleared his throat. “I, um… really don’t want to break up the moment, but...can we leave before all the bad guys...well, technically we broke the law, so maybe we’re the bad guys, but like, not bad enough to be locked in the middle of the ocean. I mean, I can’t even get bigger or smaller without my suit. And-”

 

“Lang.” Wolverine interrupted, letting his claws come free. “Shut up.”

 

“Oh my God, that is so cool!” Scott nearly shouted, eyes locked on Logan’s claws, not even noticing everyone glaring at him. He shrugged, then pointed toward Jamie. “Who’s the girl?”

 

“That’s Steve’s daughter.” Wanda explained, moving forward from where T’Challa had just removed her straight jacket and dampener to place a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

Jamie turned, and, seeing Wanda, launched herself into her arms as well.

 

“Oh...shit.” Lang said, without any of the humor and laughter he had felt prior.

 

Bucky watched the trio, an almost longing look on his face, as Sam pulled Jamie back into his arms.

 

Logan sighed, “Look, I know we’ve all been through the ringer, but let’s do this on the plane?”

 

Wanda’s head snapped to the side to glare at him, the power of her anger crackling through the air.

 

“You wanna be responsible for Captain America’s daughter ending up in an underwater prison?” Logan shot back.

 

Sam nodded, bending down so he could speak to Jamie, softly urging her toward the exit.

 

“Let us take our leave.” T’Challa instructed. “Wakanda will provide sanctuary for all of you.”

 

* * *

 

Leaving the prison was far easier than entering it, especially with the newest additions to the party helping them escape.

 

(And, the government was so arrogant in the security of their prison they had left the heroes suits and other possessions on the raft with them, and, after being cooped up in that tiny ass cell, Sam had never been happier to see his wings.)

 

They had made it out a little over an hour ago, and were now flying safely over the Atlantic.

 

T’Challa and Logan talked quietly in the cockpit, Scott quietly snored, stretched out across one of the far benches. But mostly, the plane was quiet, from exhaustion, but also a level of pain and grief that settled over the occupants like dust in an unused room.

 

Bucky sat silent, staring almost blankly ahead, while Wanda sat further down, creating small shapes with her magic.

 

Jamie sat plastered to Sam’s side, clutching his shirt tightly as she cried silently into his shoulder. He continued to rub comforting circles on her back.

 

He caught Wanda trying to get his attention, before the mutant stopped using her magic and instead used her hands to sign, _She hasn’t slept since before he died._

 

Sam nodded. _I know. Logan was telling me it’s been close to 37 hours._

 

 _I could make her go to sleep if she refuses._ Wanda suggested, not out of malice but out of a deep concern for the girl.

 

Sam vehemently shook his head. _No. She’ll sleep when she’s ready. We aren’t going to betray her trust like that._ Feeling the weight on his shoulder increase, he continued to sign, _Besides, I think she’s about out._

 

“Stop talking about me.” Jamie sniffled against him.

 

“Then go to sleep.” Sam insisted, and, seeing the glare he got in response, he sighed, kissing the girl on the top of the head. “Mission’s over kiddo.”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Don’t give me that crap. It’s been almost 40 hours. Listen to your uncle. Older and wiser and cooler, remember. Especially cooler.”

 

Her lips turned up ever slightly before her face fell again. “Sam-”

 

“Shhh. I’m not going anywhere, kiddo. I got your back.”  

 

Finally, the girl fell asleep, still clutching Sam like a lifeline.

 

He glanced over and saw Barnes watching him. The older man mouthed _Thank you._

 

Sam nodded, wrapping his arms just a little tighter around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think or say hi over on tumblr! sgt-buckys-eyeliner.
> 
> Also, thanks to my beta-reader: floating-khoshek-floats

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be many chapters long. I already have additional chapters snippets of others done, so I'm hoping to post fairly frequently, but my life has the tendency to get pretty chaotic, so I don't have a set day/timeline on which I plan to post. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr: sgt-buckys-eyeliner. And a special thanks to my beta reader: floating-khoshek-floats.


End file.
